The Tales of the Past
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Clearly the maurader gang, and friends of the century. The one thing James wishes is to have Lily. Not as a friend, but for true love. Is he already in it, or just fooling himself?


(AN: Okay, okay… I usually don't write any James-Lily stories, but Squee I wanted to. First James-Lily story, and anyway, it's fun to write about things that_ really happened_, hehehe!) Ok, this is new, but unless I have ten reviews for each chapter, I will not continue. I put a lot of effort in it. All you have to do is type some words and click send review. That's not as much of effort I put in. For this chapter I only want 5, because it's shorter. But anyway, it's shorter for a reason.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters… Plot… Or even… uh – stuff…_

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock… _Turning his head, the middle-teen boy stared at the clock on the wall.

"How about we turn in?" The rest of the boys' gang nodded.

"I might finish my term-paper."

"Oh, Remus! Just turn in for the night." The boy smiled playfully.

"I know that look in your eyes, James, mischief allover."

"Fine, Remus, I'll have some fun with Sirius," Sirius suppressed a smile and nodded with James remark. "It's only nine-thirty. Too late for homework, but early enough for mischief." James' eyes glistened.

"James, your head-boy, how could you possibly still break the rules?" Remus shook his head disapprovingly, while Peter yawned.

"I'll be in bed." Peter started for the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"'Night, Peter." Sirius put on his robe over his pajamas.

"Thanks for letting us use your Head Boy Dorm." Sirius said, laughing. Remus rolled his eyes. He, Sirius, and Peter were graciously invited to visit James' head-boy compartment.

"I guess we'll be seeing your tomorrow, too, Remus." Sirius stated. Remus took a final glance at Sirius and James and smiled a goodnight.

Outside of the head-boy compartment, the portrait, which was 2 lions, playing, was snoozing quite happily. Sirius continued walking quietly down the dungeons. After deciding who to bother, the made their to Gryffindor Tower, which they passed, seeing that the fat lady had made an overnight trip to a close-by portrait. James eyed his pocket watch and glanced at Sirius.

"It's getting late. We should head to the dorms again. Filch may already be out, looking for us." Sirius laughed at James' remark.

"Maybe that's a good idea. The Head Dormitory is this way, right?"

"I think so. Then the Gryffindor Tower should be that way, too." James replaced his glasses, which were slightly askew on his nose.

"That's right Prongs. Let's see if that way is-" His remark was cut off when Filch crossed the halls.

"What are you four – I mean, two scandals doing here? Off to your dormitories, now!" Filch snarled. Alarmed, the sprinted back to the dormitories.

In the morning, the dreary morning of pouring rain, Remus woke up first, dressing quickly. Already making his way to the Great Hall, he heard two people dashing behind him.

"Hey, Moony, can't you slow down?" Sirius ran to the level of Remus.

"Padfoot, I'm getting breakfast. Hey Prongs. Is Wormtail up yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he got here before you."

"Do you think he left anything for us?"

"I don't know _how _early he got here. Lets get up there." The three ran up to the table, ramming into Peter.

Walking up to the lake, the four sat down.

"So what's the next prank to play?" James asked.

"How about one on Sevvie right now?" Sirius asked, as a greasy haired boy walked down the hill.

"Hey, Sevvie, had a good summer, or a greasy one?" James mocked. Snape kept on walking but mumbled something like "Don't call me Sevvie," books against his chest. James, not done, put Snape in the Leg-locker curse.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HARMING OTHER PEOPLE?" A beautiful red haired girl stomped up from the bottom of the lake.

"Evans, I can handle Snape on my own."

"You can hurt him on your own!" Letting Snape go with a swish of her wand, he ran up the hill again.

"I… I don't need your help!" Snape stuttered.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked. Before he had a chance to reply, she smacked him in his face, face red with anger.


End file.
